Gossip Girl: Sam
by Randomly Wise
Summary: Everything fell apart, this is how they pieced it all back together. Nate/Blair, Serena/Dan, Chuck/Sam, Dan/Sam, Serena/Chuck
1. Part 1

Gossip Girl

**Gossip Girl**

**Everything fell apart, this is how they pieced it all back together. **

**Nate/Blair, Serena/Dan, Chuck/Sam, Dan/Sam, Serena/Chuck**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe some of the stuff you don't.**

**Part One**

**She could feel her gaze on her, almost everyone's gaze was on her, except for the one she wanted. She quickly sat down next to her only ally. Sam was her best friend, even closer than her and Serena and she looked a lot like Serena. Sam had dirty blonde hair, was a bit taller than Blair and had gorgeous blue eyes. As the teacher droned on about something or other, Sam turned to Blair.**

"**Missed you last night." Sam said simply, the group had a movie night once a week, the group being Blair, Sam, Chuck, Serena, Nate and whoever Serena brought with her.**

"**Yeah, sorry." Blair said sadly, Sam sighed and caught Nate's eye.**

"**Leave it alone Sammy." Chuck said from a couple seats up, Sam glared at him. You wouldn't have known they were dating if you didn't know them.**

"**Shut it Chuckers." Sam said with a casual smile in his direction, he sighed frustratingly as she turned back around and rolled his eyes slightly. "Don't roll your eyes at me." He couldn't help the smile on his face as he shook his head slightly, she could always predict everything he does.**

**Serena looked back at Nate, who stubbornly kept his head down. Serena then looked over at Sam and Blair. She felt a pang of regret when she saw the broken Blair, she was going to fix this, she was going to get her best friend back, no matter what. Then another person came into the room, he was her current crush, Dan Humphrey. He quickly sat next to his sister, Jenny, but he glanced back at her. She bit her lip to keep down the smile.**

**Nate could almost feel when she walked into the room, he couldn't look up and see that heartbroken expression on her face, not again. When Blair was seated, he looked up and caught Sam's eye but he quickly brought his gaze back down. He kept his gaze down the entire class, even when he felt Serena's gaze on him. Before he knew it, everyone had left to go to their next class but he kept his gaze on his desk, unaware of everything around him, that is until a voice sounded.**

"**Get up." Sam said, Nate sighed but did as he was asked. "You need to decide who you want and stop torturing my friends. You know I love you, Nate, but if it comes down to you or Blair you know whose side I'll be on."**

**Sam and Chuck sat across from Serena and Dan in science. They were working on some experiment.**

"**You coming over tonight?" Sam asked Chuck, he turned to her with a smile.**

"**You know I am. Is it just you and me?" Chuck asked slyly, Sam smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Maybe." Sam said, Serena and Dan smiled at each other.**

**Blair sat in the back of this class, the only class she had with only him, usually that wouldn't bother her but now she hated it. She also hated it because they shared this class with Jenny, who absolutely loved Nate and Chuck.**

"**So, Blair, what did you do to finally make Nate to break up with you?" Jenny asked in a loud whisper that everyone could hear, Nate turned to see what she'd say.**

"**I wasn't good enough for him apparently. Which means you don't have a chance in hell." Blair said, Nate frowned. Did she really think that? **

"**Hey Blair," Nate said, Blair took a deep breath before turning to him. "You don't have to lie for me. I'm the bad guy here."**

"**Yeah, you're right but I don't want people laughing at me behind my back or people giving her a hard time." Blair said with a meaningful glare, Nate nodded and turned around. Blair looked down at her notebook sadly, she threw it off her desk. Nate looked down at it and it read 'Nate and Blair 4 ever!!'. He picked it up and wrote something on it before sliding it back to her. Blair picked it up. 'Blair 4 Nate, always and FOREVER.'. Blair looked up at Nate but he kept his gaze at the front of the class. Blair gave a small smile as she tucked the notebook away.**

**At lunch everyone met up again, Sam was late as usual. They were about to send her a text when they saw her walking beside Chuck.**

"**Look, I get that she wants you, but you cant just tell her to back off or something?" Sam asked, Chuck looked down before looking back up at her.**

"**I don't know how too." Chuck said with a smile, Sam sighed softly. "So, you'll just have to do it."**

"**I'll kill the girl, Chuck." Sam said, he smiled before laughing softly. She smiled up at him.**

"**Alright, I'll talk to her but if she tries to kiss me, it wont be my fault." Chuck said, Sam smiled and tugged him down for a kiss.**

**Blair sighed as she spotted Nate walking toward her. Then she smiled when she saw Chuck watching Sam as she spoke to another guy.**

"**Hey Blair." Nate said, Blair nodded shortly at him. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."**

"**Oh, so that makes it all better? Because you weren't the one who had to sit there listening to my boyfriend tell me that he had sex with my best friend. Then telling me he wasn't all that drunk, she was the one that was wasted and that he didn't love me." Blair said before walking away, Nate watched her go sadly.**

**Serena rang the doorbell, it was weird. She would always just walk in and go up to Blair's room, they were like sisters. It took a couple minutes but the nanny answered, Serena had always wondered why they kept her around, Blair was old enough to take care of herself.**

"**Haven't seen you around lately." She said, her old voice was emotionless and reminded Serena eerily of Blair's mom.**

"**Blair in her room?" Serena asked, the woman merely nodded before walking off. Serena took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. She walked to the room she'd been in the most in the house and knocked lightly on the door.**

"**I'm really not in the mood to talk Sam." She heard Blair's voice, Serena almost turned around but the door opened to reveal a shocked Blair. "Serena? What're you doing here?"**

"**I, um, I…" Serena started, Blair still looked shocked. Serena quickly summoned up all her courage. "I want us to be friends again." Blair, to Serena's surprise, opened her door and let Serena in.**

"**I want us to be friends again too. Sam's told me too many times you've missed me." Blair said as both girls sat on the huge bed.**

"**I have." Serena said, Blair nodded. "I just wish I could go back to that night and not get wasted, you know, and never have slept with Nate. I wish I hadn't thrown our friendship away because, right now, it's the only thing that matters to me." Blair bit her lip, Serena could tell her best friend was having a battle inside of her, one saying to forgive, the other saying to throw her out on her face.**

"**Did he…" Blair started, Serena turned to her. "Did he say he loved you?" Serena shook her head.**

"**No, he didn't." Serena said, Blair stood up as did Serena. She thought Blair was gunna throw her out but then Blair did something that surprised them both, she hugged her.**

**Sam sat alone at the park, it was her park, she would always go there to be alone with her thoughts. **

**Chuck was driving around in his limo when he spotted her, he smiled to himself before getting out and walking over to her.**

"**Need a push?" He asked, she smiled at him. He walked behind her and pushed her swing lightly. They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence.**

"**You aren't gunna break my heart right?" Sam asked softly, he stopped the swing and walked around to face her.**

"**I hope not." Chuck said honestly, Sam took a deep breath before taking his hand.**

"**Don't make me regret this Bass." Sam said, Chuck smirked at her before kissing her passionately.**

**Blair smiled and hoped everything was gunna be okay again. She had Serena back and that was a start.**

**Chuck chased Sam around before catching her around the middle. She laughed as he kissed her cheek before taking her hand. They started walking home together with smiles.**

**Nate sat on his couch looking at his phone, he had highlighted Blair's name. He closed his eyes before tossing the phone onto the coffee table in front of him.**


	2. Part 2

Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe some of the stuff you don't.**

**Part Two**

**At school, Sam and Chuck were sleeping in homeroom. Their peers were smiling at the couple because somehow they had ended up holding hands while they slept. No one could remember Chuck with a girl past one date yet Sam had lasted almost a year so far.**

**Blair walked into the school gates with a small smile on her face, she stopped when she saw Jenny talking with Nate. She felt someone slide their arm through hers and turned to see Serena.**

"**He's just scared you hate him." Serena said, Blair sighed.**

"**I've tried to hate him, but I cant." Blair said, Serena gave her a sad smile before they started walking.**

"**You guys have been dating since kindergarten, if anybody can make it its you." Serena said with a smile, as they passed Nate, he looked away from Jenny and over at Blair. She gave a him a short nod and he returned it with a smile. "See, he looks at you even if he talking to her." Blair smiled despite herself, Nate's smile went a little wider as they connected eyes. Blair stopped walking and Nate walked toward her, Serena looked back before smiling. Nate stopped right in front of her.**

"**Hey." He said, Blair smiled before looking down, effectively breaking their eye contact.**

"**Hey." Blair replied, Nate sighed as she continued walking with Serena but couldn't help but smiling when she looked back at him.**

**Nate sat in History thinking of his. He thought back to the first day of kindergarten, of course he already knew who Blair Waldorf was, his parents had told him it was very important that he be friends with her. But when he saw her, he was speechless. She was gorgeous, even compared to the blonde girls next to her but he didn't really pay attention to them. His best friend Chuck had already walked over to them making a fool of himself. When her eyes locked on his, he knew this was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with, he didn't care that he was seven he just knew. He couldn't remember a time when Blair wasn't there for him, until recently when he turned to Serena. He didn't realized just how much apart of his life she was, until she wasn't there anymore. He realized that he was in love her, had been since the first time his eyes locked on hers. He stood up, in the middle of class, and walked out, unaware he had been mumbling everything he had been think. Also unaware that Chuck and Jenny were listening in.**

**He found her outside with Serena, it was their study hall. He crossed the way purposely and stood in front of her.**

"**I lied." Nate said, Blair turned with a frown. **

"**What? What're you talking about Nate?" Blair asked almost afraid of the answer, Serena watched on curiously.**

"**That night, when you asked me if I loved you. I lied. I'm in love you, Blair. I have been since I first locked eyes with you back in kindergarten." Nate said before leaning down to kiss her, Blair stepped back. He looked at her with confusion written all over his face.**

"**I love you too Nate. But I still need time." Blair said, Nate sighed deeply.**

"**So what? You can forgive Serena but not me?" Nate asked angrily, Blair shook her head and sighed.**

"**Nate, I have forgiven you." Blair said, Nate sighed before turning. "Nate." Nate turned back to face her. "I want to be with you, I just need some time."**

"**Then take your time, I'll just be waiting." Nate said sarcastically before turning and walking away.**

"**Nate!" Blair yelled, he smirked at the anger in her voice before turning to find she was close to him. "You're the one that…." He cut her off with a searing kiss they both had been waiting for. For Blair, this was the best kiss she had ever gotten. It was full of love and passion. For Nate, it was everything he had ever wanted. It was ten times better than Serena's kisses. Once he pulled away, Blair looked up at him.**

**Chuck smiled at Sam but it faded when he saw a guy put a hand on her arm. He narrowed his eyes as she did nothing to stop him.**

**Sam smiled at Chris politely, while inside she was hoping he'd go away but he took a step forward and tightened his grip on her arm.**

"**Hey, get off me." Sam said, Chris smirked as he grabbed her other arm. "I said get off me."**

"**Hey!" Chuck yelled as he came over. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Chris stepped back.**

"**She was the one leading me on." Chris said, Sam shook her head but Chuck was too angry to listen to reason. Chris walked away with a smirk, he gave a slight nod to Jenny.**

"**Chuck, he came up to me asking about an assignment and then he grabbed my arm. I did nothing." Sam said, Chuck clenched his jaw not listening to her at all.**

**Nate and Blair stared into each other's eyes, Serena had a smile on her face. Nate watched a lot of emotions go through Blair's eyes before she looked down.**

"**I need some time." Blair whispered, Nate closed his eyes painfully and turned to walk away. All the students flooded the quad and Jenny had attached herself to his arm. Then it seemed as if all the answers came to Blair. "Nate!" She called out, he turned as she jumped into his arms. He smiled as she crashed her lips down on his. They broke apart at the sound of a slap. They turned to see Sam and Jenny at each other's throats.**

"**Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" Sam hissed as Chuck had a hold of her around her middle, Dan was holding his sister back.**

"**I only gave what he asked for." Jenny said with a smirk, Sam clenched her fist and Chuck was losing his hold on her.**

"**Let go of me!" Sam screamed, Chuck turned her around and crashed his lips on hers. She pushed him back violently, he fell to the ground. Sam clenched her fist before turning to Jenny, her fist connected with Jenny's jaw. Then Sam turned, with one glance at Chuck, and started walking away. "If he wants you, he can have you. I'm done." She called back, Chuck looked after her from the floor. Then he jumped up and went after her.**

"**Hey! You cant just do that!" Chuck yelled, Sam turned back to him, eyes flashing violently.**

"**Yeah? You did! You wouldn't even listen to me. I told you I was talking to him about an assignment for class and you just walk away and kiss Jenny to get even!" Sam yelled, both of them were breathing deeply.**

"**Okay, so I'm stupid…"**

"**But you're not Chuck! You the greatest guy I know but you just don't know it!" Sam yelled, Chuck crashed his lips on hers. **

"**Those two are like a yoyo." Serena said, Blair grinned as she slid her hand into Nate's.**

"**Yeah but that's why we love them." Blair said, Nate smiled and nodded. Serena looked over her shoulder at Dan, who gave her a simple smile before turning back to his sister. She turned back to her friends. Chuck and Sam were holding hands and both supporting smiles.**

"**Am I really the greatest guy you know?" Chuck asked with a smirk, Sam glared at him.**

"**Next to Nate, yeah." Sam said, they all laughed at Chuck's a mock-offended look. Chuck looked up and caught Jenny's eye, she smirked and held up a phone. Chuck gulped and paled visibly. "You okay?" Chuck looked down to his girlfriend.**

"**What? Yeah, fine." Chuck said clearing his throat slightly, Sam smiled at him before going back to talk to Blair and Serena. Chuck nodded his head slightly to the exit. "Nate, can I talk to you?" All three girls looked over at him.**

"**Yeah, sure. Call you later." Nate said to Blair, he kissed her lightly. "See you at home and have a nice day, Serena." He hugged Sam slightly and waved to Serena, Chuck just walked off. Nate lived with Sam since he got emancipated. Sam crossed her arms as she watched both boys walk off.**

"**I'm sure its just guy stuff, Sam." Serena said but she wasn't too convincing. Sam turned to her.**

"**Say, you haven't slept with Chuck lately have you?" Sam asked, Serena looked quite ill at the idea. "Right, I'll take that as a no." **

"**You think he's cheating on you?" Blair asked, Sam let her arms fall to her sides.**

"**I don't know if he is but I'm pretty sure he did. And you both do too." Sam said turning to face them.**

"**Are we that obvious?" Serena asked, Sam gave them a wry smile.**

"**Hey, maybe he's just nervous about your birthday party tomorrow." Blair said throwing her arm around Sam.**

"**We better hope that's it, for his sake." Sam said before walking off, the girls shared a look before going after her.**


	3. Part 3

Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe some of the stuff you don't.**

**Part Three**

**Everything was going great, they were having the party at Sam's place. The music was blaring, everyone was dancing yet Sam needed some fresh air. She walked outside soundlessly and saw her boyfriend and Nate. Just as she was about to make herself known, she stopped.**

"**You have to tell her, Chuck." Nate said, Sam narrowed her eyes.**

"**What? She'd kill me, if I'm lucky." Chuck said, Nate sighed deeply.**

"**Dude, just tell her." Nate said, Chuck sighed and shook his head.**

"**Tell me what?" Sam asked walking out, both boys turned to her. Chuck still looked pale and Nate looked guilty.**

"**How do you know it was you we were talking about?" Chuck asked shifting slightly, Sam smiled at him.**

"**Its my birthday, everyone's talking about me. Maybe its not all good, but I take what I can get." Sam said with a smile. **

"**Well, sorry to disappoint you, babe." Chuck said before kissing her lightly, okay now Sam knew something was wrong. That kiss was filled with guilt. All three walked back into the house.**

"**Sam, birthday girl, we have your cake." Serena said, Sam smiled as a couple of her friends wheeled out a large cake. "Its ice cream so hurry and blow out the candles." Then everyone's phones beeped. Everyone looked to see a message from Gossip Girl. It read **

'**Happy Birthday, S.' then showed a movie. Sam dropped her phone, it was a movie of Chuck and Jenny and they weren't just taking off their clothes to stay warm. The party went oddly quiet as everyone looked up from their phones to Sam and then Chuck.**

"**Sam…" Chuck started but Sam just walked away. She pushed through the crowd of people, she could already feel the tears building up in her eyes. Everyone winced when they heard the door to the balcony slam shut. Chuck ran a hand through his hair and shook his head before walking out of the apartment. Sam saw him walk out of the building and go into his waiting limo. Then she sat in one of the chairs and let a couple tears run down her face.**


	4. Part 4

Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe some of the stuff you don't.**

**Part Four**

**Blair sighed as she picked up her best friend's phone before following her trail outside while Serena got everybody out. Nate was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.**

"**The guy's an idiot." Sam turned at the sound of her best friend's voice, Blair went over and sat next to her friend, noticing the tear tracks on her cheeks.**

"**Told you he cheated." Sam said lightly, Blair sighed. "And with her." Sam grimaced and made a gagging sound, Blair smiled.**

"**How about we humiliate her at school?" Blair asked, Sam cracked a smile before standing up and leaning on the balcony, looking down at the people leaving her party.**

"**Blair, I must have the worst luck in the world." Sam said, Blair stood and went to stand next to her friend.**

"**How so? You have pretty awesome friends, if I do say so myself. Your family isn't that bad. And you just turned sixteen." Blair said nudging her friend lightly, they were a lot alike. **

"**He knows I can kick his ass from here to wherever the hell I want and back, so why take that chance?" Sam asked, Blair looked down and hoped it wasn't the same reasons as Nate.**

"**Chuck is just naturally stupid." Blair said, Sam shook her head before looking down at the moving cars below them.**

"**Its not my fault but I cant help but think if I would've been ready…"**

"**Sam, we're young, its okay to not be ready." Blair said firmly, Sam looked over at her cautiously.**

"**Have you and Nate…"**

"**No. Not yet." Blair said, Sam nodded and Blair narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare even think that."**

"**What?" Sam asked innocently, Blair shook her head.**

"**Its not our fault we fell for idiots and its in no way our fault they cheated on us. Do you hear me?" Blair asked, Sam nodded.**

"**Happy Birthday to me, right?" Sam asked with a wry laugh.**

**At school the next day three people were constantly talked about: Jenny Humphrey, Chuck Bass and Sam Rush. Sam was flanked by Nate, Blair and Serena as they all went into their first class. Chuck had come in at the last moment possible and instead of sitting in his usual seat behind Sam, he walked over to the furthest seat away from her.**

"**Okay, today we will be getting to know each other better…" The teacher started, Sam, Blair and Serena traded bored looks. "I'll be assigning them today. Blair Waldorf and Jennifer Humphrey." Jenny was actually smart and had skipped up to their grade. Blair dropped her head onto the desk and Jenny gulped.**

"**At least I don't have her." Sam said with a sympathetic smile.**

"**Nathaniel Archibald and James Linton." Nate sighed deeply, him and James had never gotten along, most likely because he had a thing for Blair. "Serena and Daniel Humphrey." Serena smiled at the dark haired boy, the teacher never said Serena's last name due to the fact he had been in love with her mother before she married Serena's dad. "And Samantha Rush and Chuck Bass." The class immediately stopped everything they were doing to look at the two in question, Blair even looked up at her best friend. "Is there a problem? Please sit with your assigned partner." Blair, Serena and Nate all chose seat near Sam and Chuck, most of the class had gotten as close to the couple as they could. Sam looked down at the sheet of questions before picking up her pen.**

"**Full name." Sam said emotionlessly, Chuck sighed as he picked up his pen. "Samantha Louise Rush."**

"**Charles Alexander Bass." Chuck replied in the same tone. "Parents names. Bart and Sandra Bass."**

"**Amy and Walter Rush." Sam said, they both scribbled down their answers.**

"**We already know all this about each other, why are we wasting our time with this?" Chuck asked dropping his pen and looking up at Sam, she looked back up at him.**

"**One more question, why'd you do it?" Sam asked, Chuck dropped his gaze back on the paper and most of the class leaned in to hear his answer. "And don't try that you were drunk excuse because you were the one taking the video." **

"**It was when I had found out, that I was in love with you." Chuck looked up. "I didn't know what to feel, I was confused. And Jenny was…just there. It didn't mean anything to me, honest."**

"**Yeah, well, it means something to me." Sam said quietly, Chuck looked back down at his paper.**

"**Favorite color and why." Chuck asked, Sam looked at him.**

"**Clear because its not distorted and cant lie to you." Sam said, there were a couple 'oohs' at this.**

"**Favorite season and why." Chuck asked pretending her answers weren't related to him in any way.**

"**Summer because you don't have to cover up." Sam replied, her signature smirk was slowly building its way onto her face.**

"**Favorite game growing up and why?" Chuck asked through gritted teeth, she knew she was getting to him and she loved it, this is why most people didn't take their relationship seriously because they both knew how to get under each other's skin.**

"**Hide and seek because I always find out the truth." Sam said, that's all it took for Chuck to explode.**

"**That's it! Will you stop it! I'm sorry I slept with Jenny, okay? So can you drop it!?" Chuck yelled, Sam actually burst out laughing which only succeeded in getting Chuck angrier. Blair and Serena traded worried glances. "I cheat on you and you find it funny?" Chuck asked, Sam stood up with a shake of her head. "Are you okay?" **

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said and grabbed her bag. "And we're over, just in case you didn't know." With that, Sam walked out of the room.**

**Sam was lying on the couch watching something on TV when she heard the door open. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only twelve, no one was suppose to be home yet.**

"**Sammy, Sammy, Sam, Sam." Nate said in a sing-song kind of voice as he dropped his keys on the counter and walked over to her. He picked up her legs and sat down before dropping them again.**

"**Shouldn't you be at school?" Sam asked as she started eating her Doritos.**

"**You should too." Nate said as he took the bag away from her, she glared at him. "Chuck left too." Sam snatched the bag back.**

"**Not my fault. And don't you dare try and guilt trip me." Sam said moving her eyes back to the TV.**

"**I'm not trying to do anything, Sam. But like you said to me before, you need to decide what you want. And this isn't me sticking up for Chuck, because what he did was wrong…"**

"**You knew." Sam hissed, Nate looked over at her confused. "That's what you guys were talking about at my birthday party."**

"**Don't be mad at me." Nate said quietly, Sam sighed and ate another chip.**

"**I'm not. Its just, I'm really hurting Nate and I get that I'm acting like a total bitch right now but that's the only way I know how to deal with this." Nate looked over at her. "I'm insanely in love with Chuck, and knowing that he knows that just makes it hurt even worse. Is it something all guys do?" Sam asked standing up.**

"**What?" Nate asked confused.**

"**When their girlfriend tells them they're in love with them they go off and sleep with another girl? I mean you've done it, Chuck's done it." Sam asked before looking at Nate. Her face soften at the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry Nate." He nodded.**


	5. Part 5

Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe some of the stuff you don't.**

**Part Five**

**The next Monday at school, Sam took a deep breath before walking over to Chuck and his other friends. He smirked at her, she instantly felt she should turn around and leave but instead she walked straight up to him and looked him in the eye.**

"**Yes?" Chuck asked as he looked back at her. "Something you want or do you just wish to stare at me all day?"**

"**You're an arrogant jerk," Sam started, he looked taken a back for a second. "But I still love you. God help me, but I do." Chuck's face harden as his eyes darted to his friends then Sam.**

"**What? You want to get back together with me?" Chuck asked stonily, Sam looked a little confused. Here she was trying to forgive him, did he not want to get back together?**

"**Yeah, I mean, I guess." Sam said, she looked down at the floor no longer able to look him in the eye.**

"**Why the change of heart? You broke up with me just Friday." Chuck asked, some of his friend sneered at her.**

"**I was angry then but I've thought this all through and you said it meant nothing. Then I had a talk with Nate and I thought maybe I broke up with you too soon. I mean we have been going out for a year and this is the only time you've cheated on me." Sam said, she looked up when he chuckled.**

"**Sam, I'm Chuck Bass. You've known me since kindergarten, have I ever stayed with one girl longer than the first date?" Sam shook her head. "What makes you think this was the only time I've cheated on you?"**

"**What?" Sam asked, Chuck sighed.**

"**Me and you are over." Chuck said, feeling his heartbreak.**

"**Yeah, well, we can be friends right?" Sam said taking his hand, he looked down at their hands before looking at her. "I'm willing to try if you are." Chuck looked into Sam's hopeful eyes.**

"**Definitely." Chuck said with a smile.**

**Sam walked over to Dan and sat down at his table. Dan looked up from his notebook and looked at her. Sam didn't say anything and neither did Dan, they just looked at each other.**

"**Need something?" Dan finally asked, Sam shrugged.**

"**I hate your sister." Sam said simply, Dan sighed, he had been getting comments like that since her birthday. "I think she's a slut and a bitch but I like you. You seem…nice, which is something you rarely come across now a days."**

"**Okay." Dan said slowly, not really understanding what she wanted.**

"**How long have you loved Serena?" Sam asked, Dan looked shocked and turned a deep shade of red. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "And don't give me a half-ass excuse about not being in love with her."**

"**Since freshmen year. Why?" Dan asked with a sigh, Sam smiled slightly.**

"**Okay, meet me at Ashley's diner at seven. Dress casual but nice…and bring roses." Sam said, Dan narrowed his eyes. "Wait, on second thought bring sunflowers. Got that?"**

"**Why?" Dan asked, Sam smiled brightly.**

"**I'm setting you up with her of course. Now, lets exchange numbers so I can coach you." Sam said as she pulled out her phone, Dan smiled and handed her his phone.**

"**You know, for a girl who dated Chuck for a year, you're pretty nice." Dan said, he watched as her fingers quickly put her number in his phone before calling her phone with his and saving his number.**

"**Now, this is kept between you and I, got it?" Sam asked as she handed the phone back, Dan smiled and shoved his things into his bag.**

"**Yeah. Friends?" Dan asked sticking out his hand, Sam smiled before hugging him lightly. He looked surprised as she pulled back.**

"**Friends." Sam said before grabbing her things and walking off, Dan smiled to himself. **

**Chuck had watched the exchange with cold, jealous eyes. He played with the cigarette in his hand, a habit Sam had made him give up while they were dating. He lit it before bringing it to his mouth, he felt sick before he threw it on the ground. He sighed before setting off after her.**

"**Sam!" Chuck called out, Sam turned around and he saw her smile fall slightly and felt his insides burn with jealousy. **

"**Chuck, hey." Sam said, they looked at each other silently, neither willing to speak first. Defiant eyes locked onto each other and the school bell fell on deaf ears. Then, as if a magnetic force pushed them together, they flew to each other. His arms went around her waist as hers went around his neck. They didn't care that they were missing class, Chuck backed her up until they got to his limo, where he flung open the door and they both fell in. his lips left hers for the barest of seconds as he closed the door and told his driver to drive before crashing back onto her lips. Then she took off her coat, his followed. She started to unbutton her school shirt with shaky hands, his hands covered hers.**

"**You sure you wanna do this?" Chuck asked, his brown eyes searching her face. Sam smiled at him.**

"**Chuck, I'm completely in love with you. I want my first time to be with you." Sam said firmly, Chuck smiled before helping her.**


	6. Part 6

Gossip Girl

**A/N: Hey, Reviews arent** **Necessary** **but are appreciated. I'm open to suggestions as to what you'd like to see happen and also what you hated about my work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe some of the stuff you don't.**

**Part Six**

**Dan sighed as he checked his phone one more time, no messages from Sam. He glanced up when the door opened and gave a sigh of relief when he saw her.**

"**Alright, sorry for being late." Sam said, he shook his head.**

"**Hey, no problem." Dan said as he offered her a seat across from him.**

"**Okay, you don't look too bad." Sam said as her eyes glanced over his form expertly, he blushed slightly underneath her gaze. "Points to steer away from unless she initiates them, her family, Nate and Blair. Things you might wanna talk about if you get stuck, me, her, plans on the future and school. Got that?"**

"**Yeah," Dan said with a nod. "I cant thank you enough, Sam."**

"**You can name your first born child after me." Sam said, Dan smiled. "Sam is a neutral name, girl or boy."**

"**Okay. If things work out between Serena and I, we'll name our first born after you." Dan said amusedly, Sam smiled.**

"**Great." Sam said with a nod, they hadn't realized Serena had come in until she stopped at their table.**

"**Hey, Dan, what're you doing here?" Serena asked with a smile as she slid into the seat next to Sam.**

"**I was, um…"**

"**He was just catching up with me." Sam said, he sent a grateful smile towards her. A phone beeped and they all checked their phones. "Mine, Chuck wants to meet up."**

"**Oh, you and Chuck back together?" Serena asked, Sam stilled her movements.**

"**No, not really. He, uh," Sam started before sighing. "He wants to stay friends." Serena put a hand on her arm.**

"**Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Sam waved it off with another sigh.**

"**Whatever, his loss right?" Sam chuckled wryly, Dan smiled at her.**

"**Yeah, his loss." Dan repeated, Sam smiled and rolled her eyes at him before standing up. She looked between them with a bright smile.**

"**Well, sorry I have to cut out but you guys stay. I'll see you at school." Sam said, Dan smiled gratefully at her.**

"**See ya, Sam." He said before she walked out. He and Serena sat in an awkward silence before he looked at her. "So, what're your plans for after school?" **

**Sam sighed as Blair walked into her apartment. The brunette stopped and looked at her best friend with a confused look on her face.**

"**Something's different with you." Blair stated, Sam couldn't make eye-contact with her best friend and instead turned her attention to the TV. "Don't ignore me."**

"**What'd you want from me, Blair?" Sam asked, Blair looked at her.**

"**Sam, you're my best friend…" Blair started as Sam checked her phone, she paled before looking up at Blair.**

"**What do you want?" Sam cut her off, Blair looked at her, completely confused and very surprised at the cold tone.**

"**I heard about you and Chuck…"**

"**Yeah? From Nate, I suppose. Come to give me a lecture?" Sam asked coldly, Blair laughed nervously.**

"**What the hell is going on, Sam?" Blair asked, Sam just shook her head.**

"**Forget it, Blair. Go back to your perfect little life and leave my screwed up one alone!" Sam yelled, Blair looked at her for a second before hurrying out, blinking back tears.**

**Nate stormed into Chuck's apartment furiously. Chuck was lying on the couch with his eyes closed.**

"**Nathaniel, would you mind closing the door behind you?" Chuck asked, Nate slammed the door behind him.**

"**You son of a bitch!" Nate yelled, Chuck sat up before looking at him.**

"**I thought we spoke about this, Nate. No talking about each other's parents." He stood up with a smirk. Nate's eyes flashed violently as he took a menacing step toward Chuck.**

"**You're dead!" Nate's hand brought a hand around Chuck's neck.**

**Dan and Serena looked down at their phones as they vibrated. They sent each other apologetic smiles as they checked the message. **

'**Hey Upper East Side! Its Gossip Girl with the latest scandal. Remember little miss virgin, otherwise known as Sam, Queen B's other bestie? Well, we'll have to give her a new nickname. How about Girl Who Gives It up In the Back of A Limo? Too long? Oh well. Congrats to Chuck Bass. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.' Dan and Serena both looked at each other.**

"**I've gotta go." Serena said, Dan nodded distractedly. "Um, we should do this again. Tomorrow, come eat lunch with me." Dan nodded again and they were both out the door.**


	7. Part 7

Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe some of the stuff you don't.**

**A/N: See I promised myself I wouldnt beg for reviews, but how can I continue with a story that no one likes? If you disagree and wish for me to continue, review. **

**Part Seven**

**Nate walked into his and Sam's apartment later that night. Sam glanced up to see his usually happy face sad and his bright blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. She looked down at his hands to find his knuckles slightly bruised and his cheek was going to be bruised in the morning. No words needed to be said between the two. Sam moved swiftly over to him and pulled him into a soft embrace. For a second it was good, but after that second, they both crumpled to the ground, crying softly and clinging to each other. Sam cried for the loss of her first love while Nate cried for her. **

**Blair was out for blood when she got the Gossip Girl post. She walked into Chuck's building and knocked on the door. She waited a minute before sighing and going down the hall to Serena's apartment, she had gotten her own place while her mom was staying with Bart Bass. She didn't bother knocking and walked in.**

"**Hey S! You in?" She called out into the seemingly empty apartment. Serena quickly came out of the bathroom and moved to find her best friend. **

"**Hey, B." She sighed, Blair looked at her.**

"**You get the message?" Blair asked, Serena nodded. "What're we gunna do about it?"**

"**Us? Nothing." Serena said, Blair raised an eyebrow. "Nate's taken care of it." Blair would've been jealous had it been any other girl but Sam. Nate and Sam had a brother-sister type relationship.**

**Sam stood at the edge of the school, most of the students were whispering about her. She took a shaky breath as she felt Nate and Blair come up and stop next to her.**

"**Anyone gives you a hard time, come tell me or Nate." Blair said, Sam nodded but knew she wouldn't. Sam took a deep breath before walking into the school, Nate and Blair traded a look before going after her. ****She glanced at Jenny's smug face and moved to hit her when Nate put his arm around her waist and pulled her back.**

** "Ooh, maybe she's going after Nate next." She heard Jenny say before laughing. "He does have a limo." Sam took a deep and calming breath before continuing on, Nate and Blair looked at each other again. Jenny followed them. "Well, you are living with him, maybe you've been screwing him all along." The three friends didn't break their strides. "I saw you talking with Dan the other day." Sam slowed down, something to which made Jenny smile and Blair and Nate to look confused. "So, are you leaving the rich and heading to the poor? Or is Dan special?" Sam had stopped walking now. "Maybe you'll go for older men next." Sam turned to her.**

** "Stop talking." She said, her voice quivered.**

** "Oh, but from what I've heard, you've already been there." Jenny continued, Nate and Blair both looked confused.**

** "Stop it." Sam begged quietly, the bell rung and all the students except for those four moved into the building. They didn't even see a bruised Chuck, being helped by Serena, stop to look at them with Dan. "Please."**

** "Where is your dad?" Jenny asked, Sam let a tear fall from her eyes. No one moved until Sam let out the first sob, she broke off in a run. Jenny smirked as she turned to watch the fleeing girl until she caught sight of her brother looking after her too. She was turned around roughly by her shoulders.**

** "What you said, is it true?" Nate asked, his normal happy and calm eyes looking frantic.**

** "Yes. I heard about it from my mom, who was dating his brother." Jenny said, Nate took off in a run after her. Dan waited a minute before turning and running after them, leaving everyone else confused. Blair looked over at Serena and Chuck.**

** "Well, things around here just got a lot more complicated." Serena said with a sigh, Blair strode up to them and slapped Chuck on his already bruised cheek.**

** "What the hell!? That hurt!" Chuck exclaimed as his hand went to his cheek.**

** "That was for starting this whole thing in the first place. I knew you were never good enough for her." Blair said before turning and starting to walk into the school.**

** "Yeah, or were you just jealous that Sam actually took a chance on me?" Chuck shot back, Blair turned back to face him.**

** "Excuse me?" Blair asked, Jenny watched as the five friends that were usually unbreakable, fall apart right in front of her eyes.**

** "If you weren't so into yourself, Blair, maybe you would've seen that Nate was in love with Serena." Chuck said, Blair's eyes flashed violently.**

** "And if you weren't so into yourself, maybe you wouldn't have taken advantage of my best friend!" Blair yelled, all matters of trying to keep quiet as everything bubbled to the surface. Every frustration, every anger, every hurt.**


	8. Part 8

Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe some of the stuff you don't.**

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for reviewing, it really inspired some of part 8. Now, this isnt a Blair/Chuck FF and I apologize for not being able to write them but I did put a little of them in. I cant kill off Jenny yet because I need her for another part of the story. Let me know if you want something in the story like more Nate/Blair or Sam/Nate. But know that the pairings are pretty much made up. This is a big flashback chapter.**

**Part Eight**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

**Blair sat alone at the steps where she and her group usually sat. She set her salad down beside her with a sigh and thought back to the beginning of the year, she thought back to when everything was good.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Nate had his arm around Blair's shoulders as he spoke with Chuck, who had his arm around Sam's waist. **

"**I would win in the fight, Nathaniel, its common sense." Chuck said with his usual smirk in place.**

"**I think we need another opinion, one non-biased." Nate added, he looked around before spotting Dan, a guy he had few classes with. "Hey," Dan walked over, confusion written all over his face. "Who do you think would win in a fight, me or Chuck?" **

"**Depends." Dan said, they all looked at him. "What're you fighting over?"**

"**Me of course." Sam butted in, they all looked at her with a smile. "Not that I'm vain or anything, but I'm what they have in common. Nate's like my brother while Chuck's my lover." **

"**Can I go now?" Dan asked, Nate nodded and he walked away.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Blair wondered if any of them knew that they wouldn't have to wait very longer to put that to the test. She looked at her food before throwing it in the trash, deciding that food just made her sick today.**

**Serena sat in her house, she and Lily had moved back in when Lily and Bart had broken up for good. She was sitting in the window looking out on the streets. It had been three weeks since she had spoken to her friends, except Chuck but even he had much less to say these days. She was sure he had been punishing himself for what he had done to Sam.**

"**Serena, honey, shouldn't you be going to school? You haven't been for the rest of the week." Lily said as she looked at her daughter, Serena looked back at her and shook her head.**

"**I'm not feeling well, mom." She lied before turning her head and looking back out the window. She closed her eyes as she thought back to the week when she had gone to school.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Serena shifted the bag on her shoulder slightly as she weaved through the crowd. She spotted Chuck at the entrance and hurried over to him.**

"**Hey." She said, he nodded to her. "Where's everybody else?"**

"**Blair is around here somewhere. Nathaniel is at home tending to Sam." He said shortly, Serena wondered how he got his information, especially since she was the only one talking to him.**

"**You okay?" She asked putting a hand on his arm, the bruises had faded for the most part except the large one on his stomach where Nate had head butted him and Blair had punched him.**

"**Not really." He said before walking away, Serena sighed before she caught sight of a brunette. She rushed after him, only catching up to his long strides at the English room, a class which they shared.**

"**Hey, Dan." She said breathlessly, he gave her a small smile.**

"**Hey." He replied as they walked in.**

"**How're you? I mean, you took off after Sam before." Serena said, Dan tensed but shrugged.**

"**I'm alright, I guess." He said before going to his seat, Serena sighed before spotting Blair. She sat in the seat next to her.**

"**How're you?" Serena asked, Blair looked at her tiredly, it was clear she hadn't been sleeping very well.**

"**S, my best friend isn't talking to me, my boyfriend has been holed up in his house with said best friend and I haven't a clue as to what is going on. So if that adds up to being okay, then I'm great." Blair said angrily, Serena turned to look at the front of the class before putting her head in her hands.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**She reopened her eyes when there was a knock on her door, she closed her eyes again and just let her mom answer it.**

**Jenny kept her eyes on the ground as she walked through the school. She could easily say she was the most hated person that every lived. Since that afternoon, she had barely spoken unless spoken too and she promised herself she would never again try to ruin anyone. She took a deep breath as she remembered a conversation she wished had never happened.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Jenny had waited on the couch until Dan came in. She had showered and changed into her pajamas when he had finally came through the door. He looked tired but what hurt her the most, was that he had tear stains on his cheeks.**

"**Dan, how is she?" She asked, he spun around to face her, anger evident in his features.**

"**How is she? How is she?" He yelled at her, she flinched. "You listen to me, Jenny," He stepped closer to her and didn't even register the fact that his father had just walked into the room. "You are no longer my sister. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be related to you and from this point on, I'm not." He turned and walked away, leaving a devastated Jenny behind. **

**END FLASHBACK**

**She had cried for hours after that conversation, and in the morning, he didn't even look at her. Unlike the morning after their usual fights, he did not apologize, he wouldn't even let her. And now, she was left alone to fight her battles, to fight the people at school. She was no longer the Queen B, or the Queen B's assistant or even Dan's little sister, she was someone she had fought hard not to be, she was nobody.**

**Chuck continued through school as usual, he smiled and he laughed as usual, the only difference was he flirted shamelessly with almost every girl he passed. He didn't even slow down when he saw Blair. He thought back to their confrontation. **

**FLASHBACK**

"**I didn't exactly take advantage of her, Blair." Chuck replied, Blair clenched her tiny fists and he smirked. "She gave it up."**

"**Why did she fall for you?" Blair asked disgustedly, Chuck took a step forward.**

"**She didn't fall for me, Blair. She fell for what she made me into! She changed me and every time I looked at her, my stomach churned just slightly when I realized the lie we were." Chuck said, Blair looked away. "See, she is just as bad as me, Blair. The slow seduction to slowly change the man I was into Nate." Blair looked at him, eyes flashing. "Seeing what he wanted and only being held back by a girl who thought he loved her."**

"**Nate loves me. And don't you dare compare him and you." Blair shot back, Serena stood off to the side, slowly digesting everything that was going on.**

"**Why? We are quite similar. We were both with a girl but thought of being with her best friend." He said as his eyes skimmed appreciatedly over her body, making her cringe at the thought. **

"**You're disgusting, Chuck, and I would never be with you. Ever. The thought of you makes me wanna puke." Blair said, he smirked. "I hate you."**

"**You know what they say, hate is merely a breath away from love." He said, Blair glared at him.**

"**You don't love, Chuck, you saw Sam as a possession. A prize. And that is something I will never be. Nate is the one for me and it kills you because you know you can never have me." Blair said simply before laughing, making Chuck frown. "You are pathetic, Chuck. And Sam is a hell of a lot better without you."**

"**We aren't talking about her anymore, are we Blair?" Chuck asked, Blair's features hardened as he stepped closer to her. "Because I already had you. Or have you forgotten?" Blair looked down at the ground. "I sure haven't."**

"**I was drunk." Blair defended weakly, Chuck smirked.**

"**So, you haven't forgotten. Hopefully, Nathaniel forgives you." He said, Blair looked up and smirked.**

"**He already has, Chuck." She said, Chuck's smirk flew off his face. "Weren't expecting that? Oh yes, Nate and I had a very long talk before we got back together from his secrets to mine." She saw his mind working over-time to think of something else. "Sam and I have no secrets. Didn't you ever wonder why you and her had that huge blow-out at the beginning of the year?"**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Blair was a manipulating bitch, he had to give her that. But he would find a way to make her pay. Chuck smirked as he thought of a small plan that was sure to make a few people angry.**

**Blair frowned as she saw Chuck smirk, that usually meant he was up to something. She thought back to her conversation with Nate that could've ended their relationship before it started again.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Nate sat on Blair's bed in her room and smiled at the photo of them on her bedside table. She took a deep breath before sitting next to him.**

"**Okay, before we get back together, we should talk…about everything." Blair said, Nate looked over at her and nodded. "I need to confess something, but I want you to listen to everything and not to interrupt me. Alright?"**

"**Okay." Nate replied, Blair took a deep breath and found a spot on her bedroom floor to focus on.**

"**It was the night we broke up," She started, Nate got the feeling he wouldn't like this. "I got really, really drunk and I was angry with you. So angry that I lashed out, I…" Nate watched her take a shuddering breath before turning to him. He gently wiped a solitary tear that slid down her cheek away. "I slept with Chuck." There was a deafening silence that sliced through the air. Nate turned away from her, his stomach churning at the thought of her and his best friend. "I was just so angry with you for not loving me and for loving Serena. I don't even remember it, I just remember waking up next to him in the morning."**

"**I…I don't know what to say, Blair." He said, Blair nodded and turned away. "I guess we're even now."**

"**What? Nate, no, I didn't do this to get even. I swear I didn't even think about that. All I ever think about is you." Blair protested, Nate looked over at her and smiled slightly.**

"**I love you, Blair." He said, she smiled slightly, hope filling her brown eyes. "I've always loved you and I hope I always will. So," He took a deep breath and held out his hand. "If you take my hand, we let all of our past go and we look to the future." She smiled fully before taking his hand. "Its just you and me, from now on."**

"**I love you, Nate." She said before her lips crashed on his.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**She smiled faintly as she touched her lips lightly. She felt a sudden loneliness as she thought of her secret, something she wanted desperately to tell Sam.**

**Dan knocked on the door lightly, in his hand he held a grocery bag full of food. Nate opened the door and let him in wordlessly. **

"**Hey, got some more food." He said, he walked into the kitchen with Nate and looked out the small window that allowed them to see into the living room and to see the crumbled figure of Sam. "Listen, I thought of a plan." He and Nate started to put away the food. "I go to school in the morning, grab double the work and teach her at home while you're at school in the afternoon and do the same. That way none of us miss a lotta school and Sam's still caught up for when she wants to go back." Nate sighed.**

"**Do you honestly think she'd wanna go back?" Nate asked, Dan shrugged as he thought back to the conversation that the three of them had about three weeks ago.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Dan had gotten to her house just minutes after she and Nate got there. She was sitting on the couch while the two boys were across from her on the coffee table.**

"**I've got a confession to make." She said quietly, the two boys kept quiet. "I was twelve when I met him. He was mom's new boyfriend. I had just had a nightmare and he came into my room to calm me down. That was when he kissed me, at first it was a little weird but over time it became a regular thing. He told me he loved me and I fell for him. Of course when I was fifteen, someone found out, he denied the whole thing. I started going out with Chuck and forgot about it all."**

"**Did you…" Nate trailed off, she nodded and let out a sob. **

"**I was a stupid little kid. And I fell for a couple good lines from someone I trusted." She said, Dan took a deep breath before moving to sit beside her and pulled her into his arms. Nate took her hand and the three of them just let her cry.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Dan felt sick just thinking about it, he could tell from the grip Nate had on the counter that he, too, was thinking of the conversation. **

"**I could kill him." Nate said, Dan nodded before looking over at him.**

"**Wait, Travers or Chuck?" He asked referring to the two men that had hurt her.**

"**Both." Nate replied, they both sighed. "I should've protected her." Nate shook his head slightly. "I promised to protect her and I didn't."**

"**You didn't know, man." Dan said, trying to make him feel better.**

"**But I lived here, I stayed in the same house and I didn't know what was going on." Nate took a deep breath before grabbing two bottles of water and headed to the living room. Dan followed. "Need anything?" Sam shook her head.**

"**I'm fine, Nate. But you, you are not fine." She said, he looked at her. "You need to go see Blair, make up for ditching her these past few weeks."**

"**She understands." Nate said but Sam shook her head.**

"**You are my favorite non-brother, Nate, but if you don't leave, I'll kick you out." She said, lightly pushing him. He gave her a crooked smile.**

"**Dan'll be here and if you need anything, call my cell." He said before grabbing his school coat and walking out. Dan sat beside her and took her hand in his as he thought about the blow-out with his dad.**

**FLASHBACK**

**After his fight with Jenny, Dan had walked into his room and fell onto his bed. He stared at is ceiling for a couple of minutes before his dad walked in.**

"**What the hell was that?" He asked angrily, Dan kept his eyes on the ceiling. "You do not talk to your sister like that."**

"**I don't have a sister." Dan replied, Rufus stepped toward his only son.**

"**Daniel, your little sister is in the living room crying her heart out. What is this all about?" Rufus asked, Dan sat up and looked at him.**

"**She destroyed someone I care about without a blink of an eye." Dan said softly as he felt the familiar ache in his heart when he thought about her.**

"**This is all over Serena?" Rufus asked with a sigh and roll of his eyes.**

"**No, dad. For some of us, life doesn't revolve around Lily or her daughter." Dan shot back, Rufus raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not apologizing and I'm not taking back what I said to her. You wouldn't be proud of her if you saw the devastation she caused."**

**END FLASHBACK**

**In a hotel room, a man sat at his computer watching Sam cuddle up to Dan. He had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes that glinted with cruelty. He glanced up to see his walls covered with different pictures of Sam at different ages. He smirked as he traced her body with his finger.**

"**I'm back, baby." He said softly.**


End file.
